Midnight (republication)
by ettoile
Summary: Minuit, ou le moment hors du temps. Il est minuit à Central Park. C'est une histoire de rose et de balançoire, de promesses et d'ange noir. Parce que Tony voit ces choses-là d'habitude. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu. (OS fini, collab w/ Amako).


**Droits : les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire appartient à Amako et moi-même (collab).**

* * *

Minuit. Le moment hors du temps. Celui où deux âmes en peines, deux corps en haines, deux hommes qui s'aiment, se retrouvent et s'offrent. Minuit je t'aime, minuit et toi, minuit moi aussi. Il est minuit sur Central Park. Assis sur une balançoire grinçante qui s'agite doucement au gré de la brise hivernale, Tony attends. Il attends son amant, avec qui il a rendez-vous. Parce que oui, c'est un rendez-vous. Et son amant arrive, il a courut. Tony le voit, il voit ces choses-là. Mais il voit surtout la lueur dans les yeux de son amant. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Une lueur inhabituelle. Une lueur meurtrière. Voilà ce qu'il voit dans ses yeux. Son sourire s'efface pour laisser place à la peur. Son bel amant rayonne sous la lumière de la Lune. Il est plus beau que jamais. Mais aussi plus triste. Tony voit les larmes retenues, car il voit ces choses-là. Son amant s'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote des mots tout sauf doux. Tout sauf romantiques. Et ce moment que Tony attendait impatiemment se transforme en supplice. On vient d'arracher son cœur et son âme. Ne subsiste que son enveloppe corporelle. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Et tu sais ce que Loki lui dit ? Je te quittes Tony. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Tony. C'était bon, mais c'était juste du sexe Tony. Et là, le rêve se brise, le miroir se casse. Sept ans de malheur. Tony rempile pour une peine prolongée, option souffrance. Parce que Tony, c'est ces choses-là qu'il voit. Le malheur derrière chaque événement. Tony, il l'avait attendue cette froide nuit de décembre avec Loki. Trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Trois semaines pour quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Tony. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Noir. Tout est noir désormais. Il n'y a rien. Il n'y a jamais rien eu. Mais tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais pu lui dire à Tony. Il n'aurait pas souffert ainsi. Mais non. Il doit souffrir, sa vie est faite de souffrance après tout. Il ne connaît rien d'autre. Les rares moments de bonheur avec Loki ont été effacé à la seconde où il a parlé. Pourquoi lui fait-il ça ? Lui qui le connaît- connaissait si bien. Lui qui est- était son ange noir. Tony aurait dû se douter. Tony aurait dû voir ce qui allait se passer, il voit ces choses-là normalement. Minuit n'est plus pareil à présent. Minuit n'est plus synonyme de bonheur et d'amour. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Il est minuit moins cinq. Tony est dans sa Tour. Quelques mètres plus loin, les chambres de ses amis. Ils dorment, heureux et reposé tandis que lui souffre, se déchire, s'enchaîne dans sa peine, se déchaîne dans sa douleur. Enfermé dans une gangue d'horreur et de doutes, il pense . Et il tente de voir. Parce qu'il a la sensation d'être aveugle. Il regarde le ciel, mais ne le voit pas. Il ne comprends pas, il n'a rien vu quand Loki a parlé. Pourtant, il voit toujours ce que Loki lui cache, parce qu'il voit ces choses-là. Mais rien. Loki ne mentait pas, ne cachait rien. Minuit sonne et il a mal. Alors que minuit fut synonyme de bonheur et d'amour. Fut. N'est plus. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Incompréhension. Nouveau synonyme de minuit. Minuit qui fut un instant magique, vénéré. Minuit qui désormais n'est plus. Pour lui du moins. La seule chose qu'il peut faire c'est regretter. Encore et toujours. Regretter de l'avoir aimé. Regretter ce qu'il s'est passé. Regretter d'être aveugle. Oui, il aurait dû voir. Il a toujours vu ces choses-là. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Il ne sait pas. Tony Stark ne sait pas. Ses amis sont dans l'ignorance. Ils regardent Tony, lui qui est désormais fantôme, sans voir ce qu'il est. Incompréhension et ignorance. C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Débris de sa relation passée. Lui qui a aimé n'aimera plus jamais. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Le fantôme de Tony Stark traîne ses chaînes dans son salon. Sa silhouette blême hante ces murs qui ont vu les deux hommes s'aimer et l'homme seul se détruire. Minutieusement, avec application. Oh, Tony devrai voir qu'il est en train de mourir à petit feu. Parce qu'il a toujours vu ces choses-là. Sauf maintenant. Il ne voit plus. Il survole du regard mais ne voit pas. Et minuit sonne, et Tony est seul dans sa Tour. Il y a ses amis, bien sûr. Mais il manque le meilleur. Alors ce soir encore il est seul. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

À quand le renouveau ? À quand la vie nouvelle ? Tony n'ose espérer, c'est trop tôt. Il n'a pas encore digéré la nouvelle. Il entend encore les mots tranchants de son ancien amant. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Tony. Et Tony sanglote. Il pleure sans pleurer. Son corps n'a plus la force de rien. Ni larmes, ni colère, ni rire. Plus rien. Tony n'est plus qu'un corps vide que personne ne voit. Car oui, personne ne le voit. Personne ne l'a jamais vu, à part Loki. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Il n'y plus que lui. Ne reste que Tony. Triste fantôme, âme en peine. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il espère. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Il est minuit sur Central Park et Tony est mélancolique. Il s'est assit sur la balançoire, une rose à la main. Trois mois que Loki l'a laissa avec ces mots cruels. Trois mois que Tony dépérit, lentement mais sûrement. Oh, Tony sait bien que Loki ne viendra pas. Mais il est mélancolique alors il rêve. Et il espère qu'un jour il pourra aimer de nouveau. Mais il ne se fait pas trop d'espoir. Il voit ces choses-là Tony, et il sait que ce n'est pas bon d'espérer en vain. Puis soudain, un bruissement d'air. Un souffle, une regard qui luit. Il est minuit sur Central Park. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Il devrait avoir l'habitude Tony. L'imprévu c'est sa vie. Pourtant il ne peut retenir une exclamation de joie ni ses larmes de peine lorsqu'il le voit. Loki. Son magnifique ange noir. Il est là, devant lui. Pourquoi ? Tony prend peur. Il a peur de ce que va dire Loki. Il a peur d'avoir mal, si c'est encore possible. Mais surtout, il a peur de tout l'espoir qu'il ressent. Car à force d'attendre et de retenir ses sentiments, ils ont fini par exploser. Alors Tony ne sait pas quoi faire. Heureusement, son ange noir a une idée. Il s'approche comme il y a trois mois de son oreille. Et comme cette fois-là, il lui chuchote des mots. Mais ces mots-là ne sont pas tranchants. Ces mots-là sont différents. Il aurait dû le savoir, le voir. Avant, Tony voyait ces choses-là. Tout est différent maintenant. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Pardon Tony, qu'il lui dit. Je t'aime Tony. Toujours Tony. Mais Tony, il a un rire cynique, chaotique. Parce qu'il a oublié comment être heureux. Et là tout de suite, il n'y arrive pas. Ses pensées se révulsent, ses sentiments implosent dans une gerbe de pixels. Et son ange noir qui sourit. Mais Tony voit ces choses-là alors il voit la fissure sur le masque. Il voit que Loki doute, que Loki a peur. Et si Tony ne m'aime plus ? Si je l'ai trop blessé, si il ne veut plus de moi ? Et en face de lui, Tony se dit la même chose. Parce qu'ils pensent de la même manière tous les deux. Sauf que cette fois, il y a le briseur, et le brisé. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Non. Non. Tony refuse de le croire. Tony refuse d'écouter. Mais Loki insiste. Il veut lui faire entendre raison. Je n'avais pas le choix, qu'il lui dit. Tu m'aurais attendu à jamais. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, qu'il lui susurre. Et Tony ne peut s'empêcher de lui dire C'est raté. Pourtant il veut le croire. Comme c'est paradoxal ! Il est minuit à Central Park et les amants se sont retrouvés. Vont-ils s'aimer une deuxième fois ? Nul ne le sait. Et pourtant Tony devrait le voir, il voit ces choses-là d'habitude. Mais ses yeux, qui s'ouvrent à nouveau à la vie, ne voit plus qu'une chose. Cette choses, c'est son ange noir. Son magnifique ange noir qui pleure sous la belle Lune. Ne pleures pas, lui chuchote Tony. Tu es beau quand tu souris. Je te pardonne. Et le cœur de Tony explose lorsqu'il dit ça. Tony ne voulait pas le croire, il ne voulait pas entendre. Pourtant il lui a pardonné. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Il est minuit à Central Park et la Lune effleure de ses doigts pâles les deux silhouettes enlacées. Et elle leur sourit la Lune, parce qu'elle a toujours sourit aux gens qui s'aiment. Et Tony, alors qu'il se défait de l'étreinte de son ange noir, il voit la Lune lui sourire, parce qu'il voit ces choses-là. Et il lui sourit en retour parce que vraiment, là il est heureux. Et Loki le serre plus fort, et merci de me pardonner. Embrasses-moi. On chuchote et la Lune ne sait plus trop qui de Tony ou de Loki a dit ça. Mais peu importe parce que Tony et Loki s'embrasse. Et c'était prévu ça.

* * *

**Hello les gens ! Pas mal de publications à venir d'histoires qui - comme celle-ci - ont été écrites en collab avec Amako ou avec une autre personne (ce sera toujours précisé), et qui sont soit finies comme cet OS soit abandonnées (et peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais la force de les continuer seule ?).**

**Je les aime énormément. Avec Amako il y a plusieurs années (déjà 7 ? environ) nous avions créé un compte FF commun, mais tout a été perdu niveau identifiant et nous ne sommes plus en contact. Aussi je me permets de tout republier ici afin de tout centraliser. Si à tout hasard certains avaient lu tout ça sur l'autre compte j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir de retrouver ces histoires ici !**


End file.
